Butterbeer Sensation
by The Emerald Charm
Summary: Ginny contemplates kissing her long time crush while drinking butterbeer. Pretty fluffy. HG cuteness.


1

a/n: Hey guys, this is Emerald Charm. Got this idea at girl's camp, while being bored to death and freezing cold. My sister helped me tons with the idea. Chocolate ice cream and oatmeal to you, Mai!

Disclaimer: What, you though_ I_ owned Harry Potter? Psh, as if.

Butterbeer Sensation

Ginny stared at her mug of butterbeer, rain harshly pounding the window next to her. She was alone, as she had been since her break up with Dean a few weeks ago. It had been a nasty break up, him blaming her of still loving the famous boy-who-lived.

The thing is, Ginny _did_ still like Harry. You couldn't blame her, seeing as he had saved her life back in her first year. Who didn't fall in love with the person who saved their life? Ginny glared sullenly at her mug. If only Harry weren't so daft!

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain lashed harder on the window. Ginny sighed, taking another sip of her butterbeer. The familiar warm sensation flooded through her body. Just then, Ginny was struck with a thought.

What would kissing Harry be like? Would it be warm and fuzzy, like butterbeer? Would fireworks explode around them? Consumed with her overly-imaginative mind, Ginny felt herself grinning foolishly at her daydreams.

Her first kiss with Harry, _if_ it ever happened, would definitely be breath-taking. Maybe under the full moon or in a candle lit hallway, hours after curfew when she accidentally ran into him. Or maybe-

"Ginny! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" cried Hermione Granger, walking over to sit next to Ginny.

Ginny blinked, unwillingly forcing herself out of her daydream. _And Harry had just been about to kiss me, too!_, she thought.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny replied, letting out a long breath. So much for her fantasy life. Hermione was beaming, her hair was wet and unusually straight and smooth. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened?" asked Ginny, sure that something had happened to make her day. Perhaps she had gotten extra credit on a test or something.

"Ron just kissed me!" Hermione exclaimed, squealing madly. Ginny felt her jaw drop. Hermione grinned even wider. "Yes, just now, outside Honeydukes. He just kind of leant in and kissed me, then turned bright red and ran off into Zonko's."

"Erm, Hermione, some people would be angry that the person who kissed them ran away," Ginny pointed out. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, if it's taken him until our seventh year to do something, I'm just amazed he kissed me," Hermione said in a dreamy tone. Ginny nodded, smiling at the thickness of her brother.

"Er, I'm going to go see if I can find Ron," Hermione said, hopping up from her seat. Ginny waved her off, shaking her head. She gulped down the rest of her butterbeer and glanced at her watch. It was near five. She had to be back at the school at six, so Ginny decided she had better get going.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was struggling up the hill to the castle, fighting the horrendous wind and pounding rain. She yanked her hood over her head, trying futilely to block out the cold. Temporarily blinded, Ginny stumbled on the hem of her robes. With a scream, she toppled backwards into the mud and began to roll down the hill.

While trying frantically to stop herself, she tumbled into what felt like a person's legs. There was a yell above her and someone toppled onto her as both continued to roll down the hill, getting covered in mud and water on the way.

Finally, and thoroughly bruised, they pair came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Ginny gasped for breath, whomever she had run into laying on top of her and constricting her breathing. It didn't help that her hood was covering her face.

Ginny reached up and removed her hood, expecting rain to fall onto her freckled face. Instead, she saw a blurry face hovering above her. Ginny's eyes widened as she recognized messy black hair and startling green eyes. She was suddenly very aware that Harry was laying on top of her.

"Heya, Harry," she said weakly, her daydreams flooding back to her. She resolutely pushed them from her mind as Harry grinned down at her. It was a lopsided grin, one he was famous for.

"Heya, Ginny," he replied. "Pray tell, whatever are you doing here?"

"Erm, getting wet?"

"Yes, rain does happen to do that."

"Harry? You're still on top of me," Ginny stated, still finding it hard to breath. Harry changed the subject.

"I'm sorry about your breakup with Dean," he told her, though he didn't look sorry at all, seeing as he was grinning widely.

"Oh, um, well, er-," Ginny mumbled, looking everywhere but Harry.

"But I also heard why he broke up with you," Harry said softly. Well, as softly as he could through the pouring rain and thunder. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"Erm, you see, the thing is, Harry...Um," she was interrupted by Harry again.

"And I've been planning on telling you something," Harry continued. "I guess now's the perfect time. I like you too, Ginny. Will you go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?"

Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot, but couldn't help the smile that crept to her face.

"I would love to, Harry," she told him. Harry smiled and leant down closer towards her.

"Good," he whispered. (Again, he couldn't really whisper, but it's the thought that counts.) And with that, Harry kissed her.

Warmth flooded through Ginny and fireworks erupted beneath her eyelids. She smiled into the kiss as Harry put his hand on her cheek. _Yes, definitely like butterbeer. Just...better._ And with that, Ginny kissed Harry back. The actual thing was much better than a daydream, just as an actual kiss was much better than a sip of butterbeer.

a/n: So, here you go. I just wanted to say that I think it necessary Harry didn't just kiss her out of the blue. I also made it very clear that it was his seventh year, so their friendship could grow during his sixth year. And yes, I wrote this before HBP, I just haven't posted it. So, whether you like it, hate it, or love it, leave me a review. Note: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
